The technical field of this invention relates to matrices for cellular attachment and growth. The invention also relates to methods of making and using these matrices for tissue engineering and the construction of artificial structures.
Synthetic matrices have been used for artificial tissue construction. However, these synthetic matrices often elicit an adverse immune response in a patient. To circumvent this problem, decellularized matrices have been used. These decellularized matrices are advantageous for several reasons. They are naturally derived, and therefore less likely to induce an adverse immune response. They also have a similar composition, ultrastructure and biomechanics to the native tissue. While decellularized matrices are a promising as scaffolds, they are only available in a limited supply.
In addition, problems may arise once the artificial tissue construct is delivered to a target site in the patient, such as an adverse immune response due to the matrix used for the construct, or the requirement for rapid vascularization so that the artificial construct can continue to grow and develop. To circumvent these problems, therapeutic agents are typically provided systemically the patient. However, this is often leads to serious side effects. Other methods involve localized injections of the therapeutic agents immediately after implantation and over the course of several weeks after implantation. Patient compliance is typically poor because multiple injections are needed, with as often as three injections per day.
Accordingly, a need exists for creating improved matrices for tissue engineering. In particular, a need exists for creating matrices that can locally deliver therapeutic agents to a target region.